Evolved Packet System (EPS) is a network architecture associated with the third generation partnership project (3GPP) wireless communication standard. The EPS includes an evolved packet core (EPC) through which traffic, associated with a communication session with a user device, is transported to and/or received from a network (e.g., the Internet, a packet data network, etc.). The EPS also includes a long term evolution (LTE) network, which is a radio access network (RAN) via which the user device communicates with the EPC during the communication session. The EPS is capable of processing various types of traffic (e.g., video, voice, text, etc.) at higher throughput and/or bandwidth than previous generation architectures (e.g., pre-3GPP networks).
Base stations, within the LTE network, may be connected via links associated with a wireless transport network (sometimes referred to as a “backhaul network”) associated with the LTE network. The links may also connect the base stations to the EPC, which enables the base stations to send traffic to and/or receive traffic from the EPC. However, resources associated with backhaul links (e.g., such as bandwidth, frequency and/or time allocations, power levels, etc.) are usually managed on a per-link basis. Managing the resources on a per-link basis may cause some links to become over-utilized (e.g., which may result in link congestion) and/or other links to be under-utilized (e.g., which may result in wasteful use of network assets).